Ashes, Ashes x We All Fall Down
by Nicole Bourne
Summary: JONAS. On October 6th, the entire world simultaneously blacked out for two minutes & seventeen seconds. Everyone saw what is presumed to be the future. Including Macy Misa.
1. Chapter 1

**On October 6th, the entire world simultaneously blacked out for two minutes & seventeen seconds. **

**Everyone saw what is presumed to be the future. **

**Including Macy Misa.**

* * *

"Have I told you lately...that I love you?" Macy playfully sung as she hugged, practically tackled, her new favorite person in the entire world.

Stella laughed as she closed the door behind her. "Yes, Macy. More than once."

"I'm sorry, Stella. It's just, I can't believe I'm actually going to be backstage at a JONAS concert," Macy gushed, trying to justify the excitement that was dangerously building up inside of her. Stella was used to seeing her friend loose her head over the guys, but this time she seemed more hyped up than usual.

"It's not like you don't see them everyday at school, Mace. What's so different?"

Macy looked around, making sure none of her fellow JONAS devotees were lurking around. Macy knew very well how they liked following Stella around off school property with the hope she'd lead them straight to the Lucas brothers.

She pulled Stella in closer after she was sure no one was following her. "The truth is, I've never been to a JONAS concert before, Stella. As president of the JONAS fan club, I should have already been to a ton. But I haven't...and if any of the other members found out...they'd...they'd impeach me," Macy whispered, dramatically waving her arms around.

Stella laughed and rolled her eyes, "Wow, Macy. Sometimes I worry about you and your fellow JONASheads. You've got the craziest ideas."

* * *

"30 minute lockdown!" Nick shouted as he raced down the venue halls, a pair of drumsticks in his hands, drumming along the walls. The adrenaline of performing was already starting to peek its way into his system. That...and Macy Misa was coming to the show.

"Whoa, there. Slow down," Joe said, barely managing to grab the back of Nick's shirt to stop him. "We get the idea."

Nick slowed his pace and hoped Joe wouldn't mention his spastic run to Kevin. Kevin would know exactly why Nick was so excited.

The ground was already vibrating from the mass amount of people who had piled into the venue just an hour before. The lights were ready to be dimmed. The band was ready to take their places on stage. The Lucas brothers were in lockdown, preparing to perform their hearts out. Macy Misa was ready to see her first JONAS concert. Stella Malone was ready to see her newest designs on stage. The fans were ready to see JONAS.

But just like that, the world fell silent. Like a universal game of ring-around-the-rosie, everyone fell to the ground.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_My first JONAS fanfic. I really hope I do the characters justice._

_Anywho, the idea for this fanfic stemmed from ABC's new series, "FlashForward," in which, basically, as the description of this story stated, the whole world blacked out and had visions. I wondered what would happen if this actually did happen...but to the characters of JONAS. It kind of just went from there._

_**Please review and let me know if you'd like to see more!** :) I know this chapter is rather short and nothing major happens (besides of course, the whole world blacking out), but I'm just setting it up for what's to come._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Nicole_


	2. Chapter 2

_I usually save the author's note 'til the end & I will, but I just had to say THANK YOU to everyone! 24 story alerts, 8 favorites, and 14 reviews. You guys are amazing._

* * *

Macy opened her eyes and put her hand to her throbbing head. She winced at the contact. "Stella," she whispered, remembering where she was. She turned to face her friend who was in the same foggy state.

"Macy," she said, hugging Macy, more for her own comfort than Macy's. "What the heck just happened?"

"I...I don't know," Macy said, looking around and noticing that others were on the ground as well. She lifted herself and Stella up slowly. "Are you okay?" Stella asked, examining her friend. Macy nodded weakly.

By now stage crew members were frantically moving back and forth down the long hall of the venue, walkie-talkies in hand.

"Come on, let's go find the boys," Stella said, taking Macy's hand. At the mention of the boys, Macy remembered the scene she had just experienced. It had felt so real, not like her ordinary day dreams about the Lucas brothers.

Suddenly she felt very weak. She stopped walking, taking a second to breathe.

"Macy, what's wrong?" Macy shook the thought off. Impossible. "Oh, I'm fine, Stella. Really, I'm fine." Stella eyed Macy. Macy Misa was captain of the girls' volleyball, soccer, and basketball teams. She was captain of the archery squad, a speech and debate state champ, and first flute in Horace Mantis' symphony orchestra. She was pretty much invincible. But now, she seemed frail and vulnerable.

* * *

"It must be like some sort of alien invasion or something," Kevin said, his eyes wide with astonishment at his brilliant theory.

"Yeah, Kevin. That's definitely it," Nick responded with an eye roll as he used two fingers to rub his pounding temples. He closed his eyes, but quickly reopened them. He remembered something.

"Stella!" Joe said, jumping out of his seat. He put his hands on her shoulders and examined her, "Are you okay?" She blushed at his concern. "I'm fine, Joe. Are you guys okay?"

"Joe and I were sitting down, so we didn't suffer much at all, but Nick had a nasty fall," Kevin explained. "But he's too stubborn to go get it checked out." Nick glared at Kevin, "I said I was fine." He turned toward Stella, "But where's Macy?"

"Well," Stella hesitated. She did not want to worry Nick. "I suggested she talk to a medic. She didn't seem herself after she fell. I offered to stay with her but she wanted me to make sure you guys were okay. I should probably go back and check on her."

Nick frowned. "Wait. Stella, I'll go check on Macy."

Kevin raised his eyebrow. He knew why Nick always seemed to gravitate towards Macy. It wasn't rocket science, though Joe and Stella, who were clearly inept when it came to romance, didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah...I should probably get my head checked too," Nick said, correcting himself.

"You know, Nick. I don't think it's a good idea. You stay here. I'll send a medic here to check on you. It's chaos out there and I don't think your fans need any more excitement for today." Stella smiled reassuringly at Nick, but Nick wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No, that's illogical. I can't have it. I'm sure people are so busy wondering why the hell they fell to the ground, they won't bother with me. Plus," he said, putting on his sunglasses, "I'll wear these. Problem solved."

"Oh, alright. Because sunglasses will totally disguise those trademark curls of yours. Brilliant, Nick," Joe argued. He knew to always agree with Stella, regardless of the circumstances, because at the end of the day, she was the one who'd be dressing him and the one he'd rather spend time with.

Nick didn't flinch. He started toward the door and gestured for Stella to follow. She looked at Joe and Kevin, hoping they'd help her, but it was useless. When Nick wanted something, he got it. She sighed and followed him out the door.

* * *

"Well, Miss. Misa. You seem to be okay to me. No concussion. You're very lucky." Macy smiled as best as she could. "Thank you." She hopped off the trunk she was sitting on and pulled out her cell phone. Now that she had an accurate medical diagnosis, Stella could stop questioning her.

Just as soon as she had dialed, she hung up. Stella and Nick were already approaching. Despite her state of mind, Macy was happy to see that Nick had come to see her. She would never admit it out loud, but he was her favorite Lucas, which of course, just made her blackout ten times worse.

"Hey Macy," Nick said, taking off his sunglasses. Macy smiled, as if she couldn't tell who it was when the sunglasses were on. "Hey Nick."

"Did you talk to the medic?" Stella interrupted, "Are you alright? Everything's good?"

Macy nodded, "Yes, Stella."

"Thank God, you were scaring me, Macy."

Macy looked at Nick and swallowed hard, "Me too."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Alright, well, I said it once and I'll say it again. Thank you, guys! You guys have no idea how ecstatic I was to see my inbox filled with so many e-mails from Fanfiction. I definitely was not expecting so many people to find this story worth while, so I really do appreciate each and every one of you. I'll try my best to keep you entertained with this story. I'd hate to disappoint you guys._

_This chapter isn't too long, but again, it's setting things up. Like, for example, Macy's flashforward! ;) Any guesses as to what she saw? _

_By the way, next chapter I'll go into more depth about how exactly this whole "flashforward" thing happens for those who haven't seen the series. I didn't include it in this chapter because the characters don't know what's going on yet either. All they know is that everyone in the venue seemed to have blacked out._

_Oh, and I decided to try a little something new. At the end of each chapter, I'll be including some song lyrics that will sort of foreshadow what the next chapter's going to be about. Let me know what you think about this idea, yes?_

_-Nicole_

_P.S. "Yo, that's illogical. I can't have it." Classic Nick J. that I had to include._

* * *

**Fix it now, before it isn't right.  
Pick up the clock and mend the broken hand.  
All we gotta do is just believe that time is on our side.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Macy tried not to fidget as Stella adjusted the hem of her latest design. "I'm sorry, Mace," Stella said, knowing full well her friend was uncomfortable in the garment she avoided like the plague. Macy feigned a smile, "It's alright, Stella. It looks gorgeous." Stella smiled sheepishly, "Thank you. I can't believe I was actually able to recreate the dress from my flashforward."

Flashforward. Flashforward. Flashforward. Macy hated the word. She had heard it non-stop since the day after the blackout. All of the networks had broken the news, straight from the FBI. The whole world had seen the future. The "visions" weren't wishful thinking or nightmares. They were fact and everyone had experienced it.

That was the only information the FBI had released. No how or why, just what. Macy was thrilled at this prospect. It meant there was room for skepticism. She didn't have to believe that what she had seen was her future.

"Earth to Macy," Stella said, clapping her hands and throwing Macy out her thoughts. Stella laughed, "I'm done. You're free."

"Hallelujah!" Macy said as she hopped off the chair she was standing on and ran to the bathroom to change. She quickly reappeared and handed Stella the finished product. "You've really outdone yourself, Stella. You're going to look great on your date with Van Dyke." Just because Macy refused to believe her own flashforward didn't mean she couldn't encourage her friend to believe hers.

Stella hung her dress in her closet and turned to face Macy. She fumbled for her next words. "Macy?"

Macy felt her body tense. She knew Stella's let's-talk-about-that-thing-you-don't-want-to-talk-about face.

She muttered a "Yes?"

"Do you want to tell me anything?" Stella lightly prodded. That entire week at school, she had barely seen Macy. She was always preoccupied with her various teams. When they did see each other and the blackout was brought up in conversation, which was always the case considering it was fresh on everyone's minds, Macy made a point to change the subject. It had been a week already and Macy still hadn't confided her flashforward in Stella, though Stella had confided in her.

Macy sighed and took a seat on Stella's bed. She avoided Stella's gaze, but realizing she couldn't escape her, finally looked up and asked, "How do you fix something you haven't broken yet?"

Stella sent Macy a questioning look. "What?" She sat down next to Macy. "What are you talking about, Macy?"

Macy asked again, "How do you apologize for something you haven't done yet or have no intention of doing?"

Stella shook her head, "What did you see, Macy?"

* * *

Nick leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

_He was back in the halls of Horace Mantis, looking into Macy's eyes. They weren't reflecting happiness. They were completely void of emotion. The only glimmer that came from them was from the tears forming in her eyes._

_Macy wouldn't let him see her cry, though. Crying meant admitting to a broken heart, which she refused to do. She inhaled and fixed her eyes on Nick's._

_"Macy," he started, but she cut him off. "I hate you." Her tone was firm and ice cold._

Nick reopened his eyes. He shook his head. "I just don't understand what I could have done," he said aloud to no one in particular. Kevin and Joe refused to believe that JONAS's biggest fan would say such a thing. But Kevin, sensing Nick's misery, sat across from Nick. "Why don't you talk to her?"

Nick shook his head, "What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry I...I don't know what I'm sorry for, but please, don't hate me? Besides, we haven't seen her all week. She's avoiding me."

"She's probably just as broken up about it as you are," Kevin offered. "She'd understand if you went and talked to her."

Nick sighed, "Sure. I guess. But there's still the question of how you atone for something you haven't done. Macy wouldn't just throw those words at me without a reason."

* * *

It took all of Stella's will power not to smile. "That's impossible, Macy. That's like...me telling Christian Louboutin I hate his shoes."

"It's true, though, Stella," Macy stood up, newly frustrated by Stella's obvious skepticism, "In my flashforward I was just so angry. I don't know why. I can't remember the last time I was that angry. But I did it, I told Nick I hated him and I feel terrible about it."

"Alright, alright," Stella backed off. "Have you talked to Nick about it?"

Macy laughed at Stella's question. "Oh sure. I should just waltz up to him and say, 'Hey Nick, I'm sorry I said I hated you in my flashforward.'" Macy stopped. It actually didn't sound so ridiculous when she put it that way.

Macy crossed her arms and began pacing, "I guess, that's not such a bad idea. But...," she trailed off. There were still so many questions. Why had Macy said it in the first place?

"If you don't want things to be weird between the two of you, you should talk to him. I know for a fact he's noticed you haven't been around this week."

"Or, he's avoiding me because I told him I hated him."

Stella smiled, "No, you haven't. Not yet at least."

"Wait. Rewind. He noticed I haven't been around?" Macy stopped pacing.

"Yes. Kevin asked me where you had been all week because Nick was acting strange, too."

Macy sat down, defeated. "Well, I should probably talk to him, then."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_Another semi-short update. Sorry, guys. But now you know what Macy saw!  
I know some of you were expecting something less depressing, but what fun would this fic be without some conflict?_

_Oh, and I know there's a lack of Joe in this fic so far. I just thought it'd be nice to see some quality Kevin & Nick moments. Plus, I don't know about you guys, but I personally think Kevin would be **the best** at advice. He's just so darn sweet. I promise we'll see more Joe later, though._

_Anywho, I'll keep it short and simple this time. Thank you ALL for reading & reviewing. Your reviews make me smile.  
__  
__Here's hoping all the Nacy lovers don't hate me for Nick & Macy's unfortunate flashforward in their reviews..._

_-Nicole_

_

* * *

_

**We go through the motions like  
everything's settled but it's inside out.  
And it makes us uncomfortable.  
Still holding on when there's all this doubt...****  
Hovering.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Macy forced a smile as she reached her locker and found her locker neighbor rummaging through his locker. "Good morning, Kevin of JONAS." Though Macy was long over her crazed super fan days, she still referred to Kevin as 'Kevin of JONAS.' Simply calling him Kevin didn't feel right for either of them. These days the "of JONAS" part was more for the effect of a pet name anyhow, but only for Kevin. In any case, she was hoping she'd avoid him and every other JONAS this morning.

It was like her first JONAS concert. Not cancelled, but postponed indefinitely. Likewise, she was postponing her conversation with Nick until she was over her initial embarrassment and could figure out how to apologize to him without sounding completely out of her mind.

"Well hello there, stranger. Where have you been?" Kevin was surprised to see Macy, even more to be greeted by her. She'd been MIA the last week at school, though he couldn't blame her too much. If his flash forward had been half as depressing as hers, he probably would've done the same.

Macy laughed nervously as she toyed with her lock, "Oh, you know. Sports and stuff." She paused and finished her alibi, "I've just been busy."

It took all of Kevin's will power not to meddle and give Macy the same advice he had given Nick. "I see...Macy, do you need help?" Kevin noticed Macy struggling with her lock. She sighed in exasperation. "No, I'm fine. I don't really need anything from my locker anyhow. I think I've got everything. But thanks for the offer, Kevin of JONAS. See you around!" Kevin watched, dumbfounded as Macy seemed to once again slip out of his grasp, not unlike how Nick had done so this morning when Kevin began his Macy pep talk with him.

_"Nicholas Jerry Lucas, what are you going to do today?" Kevin shouted into his new megaphone. It probably wasn't necessary but Kevin enjoyed the effect it produced._

_"Who in the right mind would give you a megaphone?" Nick said, removing his headphones. It was much too early for Kevin's crazy antics, especially when those antics involved disrupting Nick's morning studio session._

_Kevin pointed to the Horace Mantis logo on the side of the megaphone, "Cheerleader. Duh."_

_Nick shook his head in disapproval and glared at Kevin. He reached for the headphones but Kevin made contact first. "Not so fast. Now one more time. What are you going to do today?" _

_Nick rolled his eyes. He knew what Kevin wanted him to say, but of course, he wasn't going to admit that. He also knew that Kevin wouldn't leave him alone until he played along, so he forced one of his signature "almost" smiles. "Well Kevin. Today I'm going to go to school," he paused as he stood up, "and live to my fullest potential," he slowly edged toward his firepole, "by expanding my knowledge of the world," he hooked his arm around it, "and being more than just a pretty face!" With one swift motion, he descended, gone before Kevin could react. _

Macy slowed her pace when she was sure Kevin wasn't following her. It was times like this she was thankful for her athletic abilities. Literally running away from her problems was just another one hundred yard dash on the Horace Mantis track, except there was no one at the finish line cheering her on. Instead, she found herself with a frightening opponent, not coming up behind her, but charging right for her.

"Macy, Macy, Macy" Stella said, wrapping one arm around Macy's shoulder. Macy winced at Stella's perky gotcha-voice. "I can spot your get-away strut from a mile away. Who were you running from this morning? Nick?"

Macy blinked. She wondered how many other people could tell she was running away from someone. "What? No. Of course not. I thought I was running late. But oh," she glanced at an imaginary watch on her wrist, "I guess I'm not."

"Right. Well then. Since we aren't running late, can you come with me to the library? I have to return a book."

"You? A book?" Macy folded her arms across her chest.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Fine. You got me. Joe asked me to meet him in the library to help him with his math. I thought I'd be nice and have you join us so you don't have to walk around trying to avoid Nick, but you're not interested. So, I'll see you later, Macy." She turned on her heel, but Macy stopped her.

"Wait, Stella. I'm sorry. I just feel like, I don't know. Like everyone knows...and time is closing in on me, either waiting for me to make this mistake or to talk to Nick. Either way, my head is not on straight and I haven't figured out how to deal with this yet."

"Awww, Macy. No. However you decide to work this out, it's going to be okay. Trust me." Stella held out her arms and hugged Macy tightly as a frown crossed her lips.

Macy pulled away and smiled at Stella. "You're right, Stella. Let's go." Stella suddenly felt awful, but reminded herself her plan was for Macy's own good. She linked her arm in Macy's and led the way to the library.

Stella stopped suddenly. She slapped her hand to her forehead dramatically, "Oh no. I forgot my math book in my locker. I'll go get it."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. You should meet Joe for me. That way he doesn't think I ditched him. Our study spot is in the back corner of the library. He should be waiting there."

Macy nodded and made her way to the library. She followed Stella's instructions and continued to the back corner of the library. She spotted a pile of books, a guitar, and a custom Horace Mantis blazer that screamed Stella Malone, but no Joe.

Macy plopped down next to the pile and waited. Knowing Joe, he had probably gone looking for Stella. His paranoia had been kicked up ten notches these days with Stella's flashforward.

Macy rested her head against the book shelf and closed her eyes. It wasn't fair how these flashforwards had changed everyone's lives. Those who had visions of a negative future were forced to accept their dooms and those who had visions of a positive future were forced to have faith. Macy couldn't do either.

"Macy?"

Macy opened her eyes and found an unusual sight. The boy who was three points shy of being a genius, the one who was calm, cool, and collected, now had a look of utter confusion on his face, mixed in with a hint of embarrassment. If she had had a mirror, Macy would've noted that her face was equally terrified.

"Oh my JONAS..." Macy blurted out. Her thoughts collected themselves immediately and she was now some odd combination of furious, humiliated, thankful, and even somewhat thrilled to see Nick Lucas standing before her. "I mean, hi."

Nick smiled at Macy, not an almost smile, but a genuine smile. Her greeting was somewhat of a relief. "Hi." He sat across from her, leaning himself against the book shelf opposite of her. "So...what brings you here to my hiding spot?"

Macy laughed. "It's kind of complicated, I guess. But..." she paused. "I'm glad I found you."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Complicated. Well, that has to mean Joe, the only person who knows about this hiding spot, had to be involved...which of course, means that Stella had to be involved...but I'm glad you found me, too."

Macy nodded and glued her eyes to the floor, as if the apology she was about to give was written on the floor. "I've been meaning to apologize for...well, I'm sure you know, Nick."

Nick shook his head, "You don't need to apologize, Macy. If anything, I should be apologizing. I'm the one who obviously screwed up enough to make you...you know."

Macy flinched. He couldn't even say what she had done. "Yes. I know...which is exactly why I think I should apologize."

Nick smiled at Macy's stubbornness. "No. Macy. I don't accept your apology."

Macy looked up, horrified. "What?"

"You didn't do anything, and I'm not going to forgive you for a nonexistent mistake."

Her expression softened and she shook her head. "You're insane."

"No, I'm Nick. The sensible one, remember?"

"The serious one, actually. I don't remember anything about being sensible."

"Well, I think with you around it's impossible to be the unsmiling serious one."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Finally! If anyone is still reading, I am SO sorry it's taken such a long time for me to update. College applications are due in a few weeks, so as you can imagine, I've sort of been panicking and doing nothing but working on them the last few weeks. __I would literally only have to time to write this update here and there around midnight during the week, but I hope it didn't show! _

_Anyway, thanks so much for the positive reviews on Chapter 3! I know I haven't been able to respond to everyone. :( I swear there's just not enough time in the day. This update, I promise I'll respond, though, so PLEASE tell me I suck or something._

_Oh, and I tried to give you a longer update, so hopefully it meets your expectations as far as length goes. If not, I promise the next update will be longer! I'm still getting the hang of writing long updates. :P I mean, if you've read my other fanfic, it's obvious I'm no good at writing long updates. Haha._

_As far as the actual story goes, I can only say things will get better before they get worse. If that makes any sense._

_Alright. I'll leave it at that. Thanks for reading & I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving this week!_

_-Nicole_

* * *

**I had time to think it all over,  
And all I can say is come closer.  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me.**


End file.
